Khoriander Cloudrunner
=Physical= =Emotional= Khoriander has an unfailingly good nature. Being young, she hasn't yet learned the way of the world in most matters. Everything outside the plains of Mulgore, the tall rieses of Thunder Bluff and the forested Moonglade are new and aweinspiring to her. Her mother and father lavish pride and happiness on their only daughter, who in their opinions, and most everyone else who knows her, is the perfect cheerful and dutiful daughter. Unsnagged by the pressures of training or physical attractions just yet, Khori prances through wherever she may be lightheartedly. She's very open and friendly, liable to hand out cookies or other treats she's recently cooked to travellers passing around in the Bluff. She's apparent while anywhere she goes, since she doesn't have any idea nor desire to be a sneak. Since she has had only spatterings of meetings with people who aren't Druids or Tauren, curiousity will sometimes over come her when she comes into aquaintance with a sin'dorei, orc, forsaken or troll, especially if they are adventurers. =Historical= Childhood Khoriander grew up in one of the smaller huts around Bloofvillage, her mother Mirriam and father, Doran nurtured her and cared for her completely from the moment she took her first breath. The power of food to create happiness and friendships was a resounding theme in Khori's childhood. A cut of plainstrider was the reason that Paika let Khori ride it.. although the white wolf was a friendly sort anyways. Her birthday dinners always featured a new and exotic fruit from lands far away. Recepies and cooking were always a topic for discussion when her Grandma Kaikeh and Grandfather Yipikee came over. The small young tauren made friends with smiles and her mother's food, with animals, older Tauren and children her own age. When she turned three she insisted on cooking her mother's birthday dinner. The valiant effort was cute, and slightly edible, a bit grainy because of a minor mix up with flour and flowers. She rapidly improved, when she turned seven she scared her parents and grandparents by disappearing for several hours. A female Tauren came just as dusk set over the plains, carrying on the back of her kodo a young sleeping child. Aska dismounted and told the worried family that their errant daughter had taken a trip to Thunder Bluff on her own to try and learn more cooking. The small family moved a month later to the capital, her father taking his place among the Bluffwatchers, while her mother became a midwife and nanny, helping to deliver and take care of young children in exchange for a modest amount of coin. Moonglade When Khoriander turned ten her mother finally took her to Moonglade, since she showed the promising signs of a druid rather then a shaman or hunter. With large eyes she took in the heavily wooded glade with the innocent joy of youth. There were no predators, there was just pretty nature and those who lived by it. She was tasked with summoning and defeating Lunaclaw in order to test her heart and mind and when she did so with only a little difficulty she was granted the shape of a bear. Khoriander had hunted and slain the wolves of the Plains before, for food and in self-defense... but when she was walking back into the safe plains of Mulgore on her way back to Thunder Bluff, she had her first encounter up and close with the Centaur who had driven her people to loathing and war against them. They attacked her viciously, and Khoriander escaped with her life only due to her quick healing spells. Angry and scared, Khori considered training more seriously... adventurer's lives had always seemed so daring to her. But she pushed that thought to the side. She was too young to adventure, she had several years yet before she would have to consider it to closely. Introduced to Moonglade and a means of getting there, Khroiander likes to visit sporadically when not busy with cooking or family duties. She is well known and even well liked among the guard there as her cookies and cooking are always assured to accompany her on a visit. Apprenticeship Her tenth through fourteenth years progressed rapidly, already a natural in the kitchen, time gave her more experience and Aska and her husband were kind and patient with Khori's bursts of curiousity and energy. By doing chores and errands for the people of Bloodhoof, Mulgore, Thunder Bluff and even the Barrens, she was able to scrounge up money to by rarer recipies from the auction house. Everything seem to slow down around when Khori tuned fifteen. There were no new recipies she could buy... Aska had nothing more to teach, her days were spent baking and cooking up wares for wandering travelers or families dinners. Her evenings were spent collecting ingredients and running general errands for Aska and in the morning, the process started over again. =A Smile ~ Khoriander, Thunder Bluff= (RP Sample) =Inspiration= A few out of character quotations that inspire me to play my little happy Tauren girl. * Cooking is like love. It should be entered into with abandon or not at all. * Cooking is an art and patience a virtue... Careful shopping, fresh ingredients and an unhurried approach are nearly all you need. There is one more thing - love. Love for food and love for those you invite to your table. With a combination of these things you can be an artist - not perhaps in the representational style of a Dutch master, but rather more like Gauguin, the naïve, or Van Gogh, the impressionist. Plates or pictures of sunshine taste of happiness and love. * There is no sight on earth more appealing than the sight of a woman making dinner for someone she loves. * If you are ever at a loss to support a flagging conversation, introduce the subject of eating. * The best things in life are nearest: Breath in your nostrils, light in your eyes, flowers at your feet, duties at your hand, the path of right just before you. Then do not grasp at the stars, but do life's plain, common work as it comes, certain that daily duties and daily bread are the sweetest things in life.